


【all横】战队日记照片背后

by kimi_45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: 晚了几分钟的小鱼生贺😅玩玩金发横横横右 大家都喜欢玩横横系列 黄勉强算个拉珠play
Kudos: 16





	【all横】战队日记照片背后

“拍完了吗？”

“嗯…唔！”

手机被从手中抽走，丸山检查了战队日记显示“发送成功”，便把横山的手机放到一边的桌子上。

“别…会被发现的…”

横山保留着战队日记照片里的姿势，被压在休息室的地板上。刚刚弟弟们已经玩弄了他一会儿，却在横山的身体开始有了反应时无情地停了下来，命令他发自拍到战队日记。

横山时隔多年染回了金发，还在社交媒体上引起了不小的话题。eighter们喜欢金发哥哥，弟弟们更喜欢。上周他们已经这样欺负过横山一次了。在横山自拍时下身还塞着大仓的手指，导致他几乎要掩藏不住舒服的表情。

“可是连着两周…啊…！”

横山试图拒绝时被村上狠狠地打了一下屁股，只能放弃抵抗，乖乖接过丸山递来的手机。为了让自己脸上的红晕褪下他花费了太多时间，导致在发完照片后屁股又挨了几下。村上惩罚起横山一向不留情面，打得横山眼泪汪汪，可前端却似乎更精神了，甚至溢出点点蜜液。

“裕亲真是抖M啊。”

放好手机的丸山转身看到这一幕，有些心疼般地抹去横山眼角的泪水，然后顺势将手指插入横山口中轻轻撩拨他柔软的舌头。横山条件反射般地模仿着口交的姿势，舔舐吸吮丸山修长的手指。

弟弟们记忆中的金发横山是不会露出这样的表情的。谁能想到曾被说“不良”“可怕”的横山，会在自己身下颤抖呻吟，流着眼泪任自己变着花样玩弄呢？

“哥哥真好看。是因为我说想看所以染的吗？”

安田温柔地轻抚横山浅色的头发。然后手指一路向下，来到横山的腰间轻拍了两下。横山立刻会意地将自己摆成跪伏的姿势。丸山用手指撑开横山如果冻般丰润的唇瓣，清亮的口水从无法闭合的唇中滴落。横山下巴被弄得有些发酸，他轻轻地哼了一声以示不满，却被丸山用另一只手掐了一把敏感的乳尖，弄得他浑身一颤，因生理泪水而有些湿漉漉的眼有些责备地看向丸山。

安田正是在这个时候将一串涂了润滑剂的拉珠插入横山的后穴的。珠子一共有从小到大的六颗，冰凉的异物感令横山受惊地呜咽了一声，虽然尚未被扩张的横山的身体轻易地就吞入了三颗，可牙齿却不由自主地施力，咬上了丸山的手指。

“啊，裕亲怎么咬人！”

丸山佯装生气地作势给刚换好衣服走出来的大仓看手上的牙印——虽然那里什么痕迹也没有。大仓心领神会地从衣柜深处的小抽屉里取出一个小盒子，来到横山身边。

“别……对不起……”

横山紧张地摇头，不知盒子里又会是什么令自己脸红的奇怪道具。他已经吃够了大仓不知从哪里搞来的奇怪玩意带来的苦头，以至于当他看到盒子里是一对普通的乳夹时，甚至松了一口气。

大仓被横山的表情逗笑了。他拿出乳夹，深深浅浅地拨弄横山淡粉色的乳粒。乳尖是横山最敏感的地方，他难耐地颤抖着，在大仓用力时下意识躲避，却不小心撞击到后穴的拉珠，又发出一声压抑的呜咽。

“自己戴上。”

“什么……？！”

横山难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，脸变得通红。

“自己戴上，或者换电击乳夹。横山君想要哪一个呢？”

大仓的表情没有开玩笑的意思。横山想起唯一一次用电击乳夹的经历。他忘了自己当时是因为犯了什么错而被惩罚，只记得当时被绑在休息室的椅子上，屁股里似乎还被塞上了好几个跳蛋。如针扎般的疼痛自乳尖蔓延到全身，可到最后他都分不清这是痛苦还是快感。之后好几天他的乳尖都肿得红红的，偶尔和衣服摩擦到都会令他战栗，以至于他不得不用创可贴把它们贴起来……

横山垂下眼睛。他拿过了大仓手里的乳夹，小心翼翼地直起身以不碰到后穴还有一半露在外面的拉珠。

他在弟弟们的目光中轻轻捏起自己的一边乳尖。过分的羞耻令他几乎想要闭上眼睛，可身体却不受控制地变得越来越热起来。他低头看向自己被拉得变形的乳尖，小心翼翼地将乳夹贴近那块敏感的嫩肉，准备迎接意料之中的痛楚。

“唔……！！”

安田突然拉动了悬在横山后穴的拉珠。横山浑身紧张着，注意力全都集中在了乳尖，被这突然的动作惊得一下子失去了重心，倒在面前的大仓怀里。

从第四颗开始，拉珠的大小就变得令人难以承受了。安田缓缓用珠子撑开横山粉嫩的小穴，探入些许又再次拉出，小穴被玩弄得开始变得柔软，每当安田将珠子探入时，肠肉便贪吃般将珠子主动吸入。横山腰都软了，只能伏在大仓怀里，随着安田的动作浑身颤抖。

“裕亲别偷懒啊。”

丸山扶起横山，捡起他掉落的乳夹，再次递给他。安田的动作也放慢了些，他缓缓地用第五颗珠子浅浅地挑逗横山的小穴，硅胶制的珠子和着润滑液在柔软的肠道中搅出粘腻的水声，惹得横山连耳根都红了，身体也染上一层暧昧的粉色。

横山再次捏起自己的乳尖，已被撩拨得太过敏感的身体令他不由得因自己的动作而发出了舒服的呻吟。他的脸红红的，眼神有些迷离，下身高高的挺立着，似乎一碰就会忍不住释放出来。后穴还悬着两颗尚未吞下的拉珠，过多的润滑液和被玩弄而流出的淫液沿着大腿流下。他漂亮的手指正捏着自己胸前因兴奋而从粉嫩转为艳红的乳尖，正在顺从地听着弟弟的命令主动戴上令自己痛苦的刑具……

妖精。

社交网站上有人用妖精来形容染了金发的横山。如果说荧幕前的横山是孩子气的可爱妖精，那么此刻的横山便是诱人犯罪的淫妖，每一个动作和音节都令人只想狠狠地进入他、侵犯他、令他哭泣着一次次攀上高潮。

安田已经把五颗珠子喂进去了，只剩下最大的一颗。他用珠子一深一浅地撩拨着横山身后贪吃的小嘴。那张粉嫩的小嘴被珠子撑得大大的，又因珠子被拉出而翕动着闭合，惹得横山不断喘息，不自觉地摆动着腰。他终于适应了安田的动作，在安田准备轻轻拉出拉珠时将乳夹夹上了胸前的软肉。

“呜……！”

金属锯齿咬在横山敏感的乳尖上，令横山浑身的肌肉都绷紧了。可安田却在这时将最后一颗珠子塞入了横山吸紧的后穴。最里面的拉珠被塞到了太深的地方，令横山哭叫出声。他的小穴被塞得满满的，几乎无法闭合，从穴口可以看到无法完全含入的珠子和正在艳红的媚肉。横山脱力般软在地板上，带着哭腔软软地呻吟着。

大仓俯下身，用牙齿啃咬另一边被冷落的乳尖，惹得横山又是一阵颤抖。大仓用舌头熟练地上下拨弄，又用力吮吸，撩拨得横山难耐地扭着腰，终于忍不住伸手想要抚慰自己，却被丸山抓住了双手。

“呜…想要射出来…碰一碰它…”

横山终于忍不住开始抽泣着小声乞求。他用求助的眼神看向一旁的村上。村上轻笑了一下，靠近横山，用手指缓缓向上划过他高耸着的茎身。他的动作轻而慢，虽令横山舒服到浑身战栗，但却无法令他释放。反复几次后，横山几乎要被折磨到疯狂，眼泪不断流出，想要开口说些什么，却只能随着村上的动作无助地呻吟。

村上分开横山的双腿，突然用手指勾住拉珠露在最外面的拉环，猛地一下子把拉珠整个抽了出来。

“啊啊——！”

横山的身体已被撩拨得无比敏感，似乎每个感官都被放大了无数倍。一颗颗硅胶制的拉珠剧烈地摩擦着横山小穴里的嫩肉，期盼已久的快感令横山毫无预兆地释放了。他如离水的鱼般仰起头大口喘息，脖颈拉成一道漂亮的弧线，在金发的映衬下显得更加白皙诱人。

丸山吻上横山的脖颈。轻轻舔舐着，不时用牙齿轻咬。

“别…不要留下痕迹……”

丸山的吻一路向上，舌尖灵活地撬开横山的牙齿，把横山哀求的话语搅碎在口中。

“裕亲舒服过了呢。接下来该轮到我们啦。”

-end-


End file.
